leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ahri
Sobald Ahri 2 Fähigkeiten gegen einen Champion innerhalb von Sekunden trifft, erhält sie für 3 Sekunden |ms}}. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jedesmal, wenn Ahri einen Gegner einer ihrer Fähigkeiten trifft, erhält sie eine Steigerung von Essenzdieb, wobei sie eine Steigerung pro getroffenen Gegner und bis zu 3 pro Aktivierung erhalten kann. Sobald sie 9 Steigerungen erreicht, wird ihre nächste Kugel der Täuschung sie für jeden getroffenen Gegner um |hp}} . |leveling = |description2 = Ahri sendet eine Kugel arkaner Energie in die gewählte Richtung, welche |magisch}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht. Sobald die Kugel auf maximaler Reichweite ankommt, kehrt sie zu Ahri zurück, wobei sie auf dem Rückweg |true}} verursacht. |leveling2 = |Gemischter Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| verwenden. Die Kugel der Täuschung fliegt dann von Ahris neuem Standort los. * Ein blockiert nur eine Instanz des Schadens. |video = Ahri-Q }} }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ahri umgibt sich für 5 Sekunden mit drei Fuchsfeuern, die nach einer Verzögerung von 0,4 / Sekunden beginnen, nahe Gegner zu suchen und diese angreifen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Dabei priorisiert Fuchsfeuer gegnerische Champions, die unter der Schadensverstärkung von Bezaubern leiden, und die Einheit, die Ahri innerhalb der letzten 3 Sekunden zuletzt einen normalen Angriff getroffen hat. |leveling2 = |description3 = Bereits getroffene Gegner erleiden von weiteren Fuchsfeuern nur 30 % des Schadens. |leveling3 = |Maximaler Einzelzielschaden| }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| gelangt. |video = Ahri_Fuchsfeuer_Video |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ahri wirft eine Kusshand in die gewählte Richtung, die der ersten getroffenen gegnerischen Einheit magischen Schaden zufügt und diese kurzzeitig , wodurch sie auf Ahri zu torkelt. |leveling = }} Sekunden}} |description2 = Wenn Bezaubern an einem Champion Schaden verursacht, fügen Ahris Fähigkeiten ihm 5 Sekunden lang um 20 % erhöhten Schaden zu. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| auf Ahri hat, so bleibt er still stehen für die Dauer der Bezauberung. *Das Lauftempo des getroffenen Gegners ist für die Dauer der Bezauberung fest reduziert und kann weder erhöht, noch verringert werden. **Die Verlangsamungsresistenz von hat keine Auswirkung auf Bezaubern. *Stirbt Ahri so endet der Effekt von Bezaubern auf der Stelle. * kann während der Animation von Bezaubern genutzt werden, um dann von der neuen Position Ahris zu erscheinen, was ermöglicht. |video = Ahri_Bezaubern_Video |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |Mindestabklingzeit zwischen den einzelnen Sprints.}} |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ahri sprintet in die gewählte Richtung und feuert drei Essenzbolzen ab, die an bis zu drei nahen, gegnerischen Einheiten magischen Schaden zufügen und dabei Champions bevorzugen. Ein Ziel kann immer nur von einem der drei gleichzeitig abgefeuerten Bolzen getroffen werden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Geisterhast kann innerhalb von 10 Sekunden bis zu zwei weitere Male kostenfrei aktiviert werden, bevor die Abklingzeit ausgelöst wird. |leveling2 = |Maximaler Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder den Effekt von beispielsweise . *''Geisterhast'' ist standardmäßig als Schnellzauber eingestellt. *'Ahri' muss Sicht auf den Gegner haben, damit die Essenzbolzen ihr Ziel auswählen. Sobald ein Ziel automatisch ins Visier genommen wurde, verfolgen die Projektile das Ziel, selbst wenn Ahri die Sicht wieder verliert. *Wenn Ahri während des Sprintes stirbt, werden die Essenzbolzen nicht abgefeuert. |video = Ahri_Geisterhast_Video |video2 = }} }} |Hintergrund= |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Trivia * wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam designt, wobei Coronach ihn beim Entwickeln der Fähigkeiten unterstützte. * Art und Aussehen wurde durch den Mythos des neunschwänzigen Fuchses geformt. ** Während der Entstehung hatte sie noch viele verschiedene Namen. Ezreal nannte sie "Gumiho" (구미호) bzw. "Kumiho" (Name des neunschwänzige Fuches der koreanischen Mythologie). Das legt nahe, dass der koreanische Mythos des neunschwänzigen Fuchses mehr als Vorlage diente als der japanische oder chinesische. ** RiotKorea hat mögliche Namen für vorgeschlagen, welche dann in einer Umfrage von der Community ausgewählt wurden: *** Ari (아리), bedeutet "anmutig" oder "elegant" *** Danbi (단비), bedeutet "Retter" oder "rettender Regen" *** Nabi (나비) (Schmetterling) *** Ruri (루리), bedeutet "blenden" *** Chorong (초롱), bedeutet "glitzernd" *** Dasom (다솜), bedeutet "liebevoll" * wurde zum Start des koreanischen Servers veröffentlicht. (gleichzeitig mit allen anderen Servern) * Der Tanz im Song Run Devil Run (Girls' Generation) war die Vorlage für Ahris (Vergleich). * Die Fähigkeit teilte sich vorher den Namen mit der passiven von : . **In ihrem Champion Spotlight nannte Phreak die Passive "Soul Eater" ("Seelenfresser" oder "Seelenverschlinger") *Ahri's erstes Design hatte keine Ohren und andere Kleidung. *Auf dem chinesischen Server hat jeder Champion besondere Spitznamen. Ahris Spitznamen sind "Nine-tails"(dt.:"Neun-Schwänzige") oder "Fox"(dt.:"Fuchs"). * gehört zu der Rasse Vastaya. Skins ; * Ahri trägt bei diesem Skin einen modernisierten Hanbok, eine traidtionelle Kleidung in Korea. * Außerdem ist der Tanz bei diesem Skin ein traditioneller koreanischer Tanz. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Ihr Skin weißt das selbe Farbschema auf wie der Firefox Browser - ein rot-orangener Fuchs mit einer blauen Kugel. (beim Browser die Welt) * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; *Eine Anspielung auf die koreanische Band "Girls' Generation". * Das Design dieses Skins (Outfit, Hintergrund des Splash Arts etc.) hat Ähnlichkeiten mit ihrer Single "Genie" * Der Skin wurde außerdem am selben Tag wie ihre Single "My oh My" veröffentlicht, am 5. November 2013. * Es ist der erste Skin, auf dem Ahris Kugel der Täuschung nicht zu sehen ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zum Start der 5. Season von League of Legends veröffentlicht. * Der Skin sollte zuerst "Unerschrockene Ahri" oder "Furchtlose Ahri" genannt werden, allerdings entschieden sie den Skin doch "Herausforderer Ahri" zu nennen, da die anderen Namen nicht mit dem Skin-Thema zusammenpassten. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Die Kleidung in dem Skin ist eine Anlehnung an die südkoreanischen Schuluniformen. Allerdings glaubt die Mehrheit der Community, dass es eine Anlehnung an die japanische Schuluniform. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Videos= center|640px Beziehungen * Laut der offiziellen League of Legends-Website ist sie mit befreundet. * Auf der offiziellen League of Legends-Website steht, dass sie als Feind sieht. ** Der Grund dafür könnte sein, dass laut Ahris Hintergrundgeschichte sie die Lebensessenz eines "edel gekleideten Mannes, der von einem verblassenden Magiefeld umgeben war" in sich aufnahm und so der Mann in weiterlebt und gleichzeitig ihr eine menschliche Form gab. Damit umging der Mann den Tod - etwas, das komplett gegen Yorick Mori's Arbeit und Vorstellungen des Todes ist, da er dafür Sorge trägt, dass die Toten "in den nächsten Zustand" gebracht werden. Außerdem existiert durch diesen "Fehler" ein Wesen, welches durch den Tod jenen Mannes nicht existiert hätte - . ** Das könnte auch der Grund sein, warum nicht als Ahris Feind eingetragen ist. #@Ezreal, Beitrag von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam über Ahri #@RitoEzreal Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam über den Namen von Ahri auf Twitter #NA Forum, Umfrage des Namens von Ahri #gamesinasia.com / Reddit-Post - The chinese nicknames for (almost) every League of Legends champion |patchhistory= Patch Historie V5.17: * ** Heilung: 3~20 (2 + 1 pro Championstufe) pro getroffener Einheit ⇒ 3/5/9/18 pro getroffener Einheit (auf den Stufen 1/6/11/16) V5.3: * ** Die Manakosten wurden erhöht von 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 auf 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 auf 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 verringert. ** Die Rotationsgeschwindigkeit von Fuchsfeuer wurde um ~30% erhöht. ** Die Erfassungsreichweite wurde von 650 auf 550 verringert. * ** Die Erfassungsreichweite wurde von 700 auf 600 verringert. V5.2: * Allgemeines ** Ahri's empfohlende Gegenstände wurden aktualisiert. * ** Ahri erhält, während sich ihre Kugel fortbewegt, einen enormen Lauftemposchub, der mit der Zeit schnell abnimmt.. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 auf 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 erhöht. ** Das Zielsystem von wurde verbessert und versucht nun, ein neues Ziel zu bekommen, falls das ursprüngliche Ziel aufgrund anderer sterben wird. ** Die Ausführung von kollidiert nicht mehr mit Ahris Animation normaler Angriffe. ** Die Zeit zwischen Ausführung der Fähigkeit und Abfeuern des Geschosses wurde etwas verringert. ** Ein seltener Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Ahris drittes keinen Schaden verursachte, während die passive Fähigkeit aktiv war. * ** Bezauberte Ziele erleiden nicht länger +20% Schaden. ** Der Schaden wurde von 60/90/120/150/180 auf 60/95/130/165/200 erhöht . **Der Bonusfaktor wurde von auf erhöht. * ** Geisterhast ist jetzt mehr vergebender, wenn durch oder über Terrain gesprinted wird. V5.1: * Allgemeines ** Classic splash geändert. V4.17: * Allgemeines ** Textur Update von Classic, Dynastie and Mitternacht Ahri. V4.12: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 auf 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 verringert. ** Bonusfaktor von auf erhöht. Totaler Bonusfaktor von auf erhöht. V4.5: * Statistiken ** Grundrüstung wurde von 11 auf 15 erhöht. * ** Wird nun zu Ahri zurückkehren selbst wenn sie stirbt oder unverwundbar wird bevor es seine maximale Reichweite erreicht. V3.15: * Statistiken ** Grundmanapool wurde von 230 auf 250 erhöht. ** Grundmanaregeneration wurde von auf 7 erhöht. V3.13: * ** Heilt nun 2 + (1 * level) + pro getroffenen Gegner anstatt Zaubervampir. * ** Getroffene Gegner erleiden von weiteren Fuchsfeuern 30 % Schaden, runter von 50%. ** Maximimaler Schaden an einem Ziel wurde von 80/130/180/230/280 auf 64/104/144/184/224 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60 auf 50 verringert. * ** Erhöht nun den magischen Schaden, den Ahri am Ziel verursacht, 6 Sekunden lang um 20 %. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 50/65/80/95/110 auf 85 geändert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 85/125/165 auf 70/110/150 verringert. ** Der maximale Schaden an einem Ziel wurde von 255/375/495 auf 210/330/450 verringert. ** Hat nun einen visuellen Effekt während sie noch Ladungen zur Verfügung hat. V1.0.0.152: * Statistiken ** Das Basislauftempo wurde von 305 auf 330 erhöht. V1.0.0.142: * ** Korrigiert: „Essenzdieb“ erlaubt es Ahri nicht länger, gelegentlich den Zaubervampir-Effekt mit mehr als einem Zauber einzusetzen. * ** Korrigiert: Der Schaden entspricht nun dem Wert in der Kurzinfo. V1.0.0.140b: * ** Der Schaden auf höheren Stufen wurde von 40/70/100/130/160 auf 40/65/90/115/140 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,375 auf 0,4 heraufgesetzt. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 100/140/180 auf 85/125/165 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,3 auf 0,35 heraufgesetzt. V1.0.0.134: * : ** Die Markierung für Teammitglieder bleibt nun grün, bis alle 3 Aktivierungen genutzt wurden. ** Die Abklingzeit zwischen den einzelnen Aktivierungen wurde von 0,75 auf 1 Sekunde erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 90/80/70 auf 110/95/80 Sekunden erhöht. V1.0.0.132: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60/65/70/75/80 auf 70/75/80/85/90 erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 80/70/60 auf 90/80/70 Sekunden erhöht. 21 Dezember 2011 Hotfix: * umbenannt in . V1.0.0.131: Hinzugefügt am 14 Dezember * (Passiv) ** Ahri erhält eine Ladung Seelenschlinger, wenn einer ihrer Zauber einen Gegner trifft (max. 3 Ladungen pro Zauber). Hat Ahri mit 9 Zaubern getroffen, wirkt ihr folgender Zauber mit 35 % Zaubervampir. * (Q) ** Ahri entsendet ihre Kugel und holt diese zurück, wobei sie auf dem Hinweg magischen Schaden und auf dem Rückweg absoluten Schaden verursacht. * (W) ** Ahri beschwört drei Fuchsfeuer, die sich nach kurzer Zeit nahe Gegner suchen und diese angreifen. * (E) ** Ahri wirft eine Kusshand, die einem getroffenen Gegner Schaden zufügt und diesen bezaubert, wodurch dieser wehrlos auf sie zu torkelt. * (Ulti) ** Ahri sprintet nach vorn und feuert drei Essenzbolzen, die 3 nahen Champions Schaden zufügen. Geisterhast kann bis zu dreimal aktiviert werden, bevor die Abklingzeit ausgelöst wird. |Sonstiges= }} cs:Ahri en:Ahri es:Ahri fr:Ahri it:Ahri pl:Ahri pt-br:Ahri ru:Ари zh:阿狸